How to get over a past love
by roxel-destiel-klaine
Summary: Anders is in love with the Queen of Ferelden ladt Cousland but moved to Kirkwall to forget about her. But when the chance comes to see her again he inlists the help of the overly handsome Garret Hawke to see her. All she brings is bad news and new heart break all over again. Will Anders be able to forget her and find love again? Maybe in the arms of The Husky Champion of Kirkwall?


When Anders moved to Kirkwall he had no idea what awaited him only that he need to get out of Ferelden where everyone knew who he was because of his part in the Hero's victory at Vigil's keep. The taint still ran through his veins and with Justice inside him he had no idea how long he had and he wanted to die knowing that he had made a difference in the world of mages. He hoped he could make people see that not all mages were bad and that they can be given a second chance just like he was.

Anders didn't like thinking about her. It only brought painful memories. She was so beautiful yet strong and the first moment he saw her she had taken his breathe away. He didn't know who she was till later but he had already fallen for her by then and knew he had to have her no matter what. Elizabeth Cousland was one of the last of the Cousland line but that was just the start of her story. She was known better as the hero of Ferelden, the defender of the blight and Queen of Ferelden. But none of that matter to Anders all he knew was that she acted tough in the public eye but behind closed doors she was a sweet flower that that wilted when she thought no one was looking. That was when Anders first discovered her. He had awaken to a bad dreams and decided to take a look around the vigil to clear his mind. He heard a soft whimper echoing throughout the hall, thinking that someone had been hurt, even though he didn't sense any darkspawn he rushed towards the source. He found himself standing in front of the commander's room, staring at the looming door wondering if he should in fact knock. Against his better judgment he knock lightly on the door he honey sweet voice came softly, "Just a minute." He could hear rustling the silence then light footstep. "Yes?" she looked radiant with just the candle light illuminating her. The armor was gone and she stood just in a paper tin robe. Anders tried to avert his eyes but nowhere was safe to look because even her eyes looked naked. "Oh Anders hello. What are you doing up so late?" Anders wasn't quite sure how to answer that question but he figured honesty was the best way to go.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd take a stroll around the Vigil but then I heard someone crying so I thought I'd make sure everything was okay."

"I didn't hear anything," she was trying to deny it was her and act strong, Anders thought it was so admirable.

"You know you don't always have to be strong. It's okay to admit that you cry when no one's looking. I know these past few months haven't been easy for you and if you ever need to talk you should know that I'm here for you." Before Anders knew what was happening he was pulled into the room and was holding Elizabeth in his arms and stoking her hair as she cried. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but were only a few minutes. She pulled away and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry Anders. I don't know what came over me. It's just no one was been there since all this started and it was good to have a shoulder to cry on."

"Well doesn't King Alistair comfort you when you cry?"

"I don't cry in front of him. He's got so much on his plate and that when he's actually home e just sleeps. He's changed and I don't feel close to him anymore." She looked up with him with those red teary eyes and couldn't hold back anymore he leaned in and kissed those perfectly pink lips.

Anders was snapped out of his day dream when someone he didn't recognize stepped into his clinic. Anders first instinct was to attack but his better judgment told him to stay calm. The man in front of him was tall muscular and ruggedly handsome and when he spoke his voice was deep and forceful, "Are you Anders?"

"That depends on who's asking."

"My name is Garrett Hawke. I have an informant that says you use to be a warden and that you may have maps of the deep roads."

"Guh the sodding Warden's they made me get rid of my cat, poo Sir Pounce-a lot. I never thought I'd hear about the blighted deep roads again. But yes I do have maps but I'm not just going to hand them over. But you know a favor for a favor perhaps?"

"Just what do you need me to do?"

"Rumor has it that the king and queen of Ferelden are in Kirkwall. I have personal business with the queen and need someone to distract the guards while I sneak in. think you can handle that?"

"You're not planning on assassinating the queen are you?" Garrett asked half joking but still half serious.

"Heaven's no we go way back."

"Then why don't you just go yourself?"

"Because the king kind of has it in for me and would behead me on sit and frankly I like my head where it is now thanks. So do we have a deal?" Garrett nodded. "Good then meet me in High Town later this evening."

Garrett and his friends left and Anders couldn't wait for night fall. The queen had sent him a message a week ago telling about her visit and that she needed to see him. But getting an audience with the queen wasn't as easy when her sodding husband hated your guts. Anders would surely risk everything just for a chance to see her and lo and behold the only thing standing between him and his love was daylight.


End file.
